Grendel
}} Grendel (previously known as Seven, Six, and Five) is one of The Threat's Top 10, ranked as number Seven. He is briefly seen in Fantendo - Genesis during one of Six's flashbacks. Seven is one of the most violent members of the Top 10, having murdered three of the members of the Top 10 and eating their corpses with Six watching in horror, causing her to have horrifying flashbacks when the phrase "Seven eight nine" (or any variant there of) is said. He continued to climb the ladder during the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, where he took over Six's number and then Five's later when she was killed by Beowulf. Description Grendel is a black and blue alien with no real head, instead it is a pincer like mouth with sharp teeth. He has six arms, with two of them having saw like claws. These are also the longest of the arms; the four other arms are more spike like in nature. Below his mouth is his rib cage, and then under that is his black exposed stomach that digests whatever inside as well as devouring anything that touches it. He has diamonized legs and a tail that can grasp things. Personality Grendel is a malicious character who only cares about securing his place in the Threat's Top 10, creating alliances only to preserve his own well-being. He killed and Eight and Nine, then devoured their corpses. While he has a few humanizing traits like the way he treats Ten as his mother, he is mostly a monster to the core who only cares about hunting and killing. When badly injured by Beowulf, he staggers weakly, unable to defend himself. Backstory Grendel was created by The Threat and presumably climbed up the ladder to become Seven. He later would kill and eat Eight and Nine in front of Six (later known as Quartz), sparing her as she watched. Grendel would later be sent after Sakeena to test her worth to The Threat, although was brutally stabbed by Beowulf. Abilities Grendel is almost entirely about strength, having several limbs with sharp scales embedded into them to rip and tear into his opponents easily. He has a large set of pincer-like jaws that can bite through anything. Grendel can devour things through his mouth or straight up absorb it through his exposed stomach. Many that try to fight Grendel usually get their blades eaten as they try to stab him there; his rib cage and legs are actually the weaker parts of him. Appearances ''Fantendo - Genesis Seven originally appears in Six's flashback, which explains her trauma when she hears the words "Seven eight nine". As explained in that flashback, Seven killed and devoured Eight and Nine in front of Six. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Now known as Six, Six attempts to hunt Sakeena in her world on the Threat's base, however is stopped by Beowulf who mortally wounds him. Now becoming the hunted, Six attempts to escape them and sends Five after them. Six is christened as "Grendel" in these events by Beowulf and Sakeena. Gallery Seven.png|Seven's original art, created by Exotoro. SixVictory.png|Grendel as he appears in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:The Threat's Forces Category:The Threat's Top 10 Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Aliens Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Villains